Um Natal muito doido
by Veveh-chan
Summary: O melhor Natal da Sakura. Festa, bagunça, e é claro, muito amoor S2.  Para o concurso ComemorArt.


Estava tudo indo muito bem, Árvore de Natalarrumada, viscos nas portas, luzes e tudo mais. Estava quase no horário de começar a festa. Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru e os outros vão vir aqui em casa para minha mãe levar todos nós na van até a praia e só voltarmos depois do Ano Novo. Eu havia feito convites e entregado para todos.

Tocou a campainha, era o Naruto, o primeiro convidado da festa.

-Oi Naruto,entra.

-Oi Sakura. Já tem mais alguém aqui?

-Humm... Não, você foi o primeiro. – ele fez uma cara que me pareceu que ele gostou da situação. – Err...Entra e se acomoda até os outros chegarem. – Naruto entrou e se sentou no sofá.

Não passou muito tempo, o resto dos convidados já chegava e se acomodava em algum canto de casa. Só esperava que eles não fizessem bagunça aqui. Em torno de uma hora todos já estavam em casa e acomodados enquanto minha mãe estacionava no quintal e íamos, cada um com sua mala, nos arrumando no carro.

Como a praia não ficava muito longe, só o suficiente para a gente sentir que não estava mais perto de casa, dentro de uma meia hora nós já chegávamos à minha casa de praia. A casa de praia não era muito grande, mas dentro cabíamos todos nós. Como só havia três quartos nos dividimos, parte dormia nas camas e parte dormia em um colchão na sala. Depois de deixar a gente, minha mãe foi embora e a casa era só nossa. A organização durou um tempo, mas depois de todos se arrumarem...

-Aí gente! Vamos fazer o que primeiro? – Essa frase de Naruto resultou na maior algazarra. Cada um foi para um lado: uns iam à varanda olhar o mar, outros faziam guerra de travesseiro na sala e Neji, Shino e Tenten terminavam de tentar arrumar as suas coisas.

Com certeza essa zona não iria parar então me juntei à guerra de almofadas. Viramos os dois sofás como escudos e nos dividimos em dois grupos. Eu fiquei com Sasuke e Naruto contra Kiba, Ino e Hinata.

Isso durou bastante tempo, só parou porque metade das almofadas estava voando para a varanda e ninguém queria incomodar (como se já não estivesse incomodando) o casalzinho de Shikamaru e Temari lá fora, e também porque a outra metade ia parar no Neji e ele detonava as almofadas. Quando todos voltaram a se juntar era por volta das onze horas, e resolvemos dar um passeio na praia.

Naruto foi à frente com Sasuke e os meninos, Hinata estava logo atrás dele e atrás dela estavam as meninas. Shikamaru e Temari ficaram por último, beem lá trás no maior love. Ino veio ao meu lado e ficamos conversando.

-Eaí Sakura? Está fazendo tudo isso só para conquistar o Sasuke? – ela deu um tapa no meu ombro.

-Hein?

-Não me venha com essa de desentendida. Você fez tudo isso só para o Sasuke gostar de você não é? Pois saiba que eu não vou ficar atrás. – Eu ri. Ela realmente estava achando que tudo isso era só para o Sasuke. Tipo, não que algum dia eu não fizesse isso para ele, mas cara, ela já está viciada em achar que tudo o que eu faço é para o Sasuke. O que é mentira, pois só a maioria é.

-Hehe, não é nada disso. Eu fiz isso para ficarmos um pouco junto, comemorarmos, nos divertirmos... Será que eu não posso fazer algo para juntar o pessoal? – Ela me olhou como se estivesse pensando: "Finge que eu acredito".

Continuamos andando e chegamos a uma grande pedra. Alguns sentaram ou se apoiaram enquanto alguns foram andar na água mesmo. Estava vendo Hinata tentar ir brincar com Naruto no mar quando Sasuke chegou perto de mim.

-Você tem uma bela casa de praia...

-Er...Obrigada. – Ele olhou para o horizonte. A sua testa estava enrugada, estava bem óbvio que ele estava com alguma dúvida.

-À noite na praia também é bonita. – Que conversa mais esquisita.

-É... É bonito. – ele voltou a olhar para mim. A sua bochecha estava um tantinho rosada, ou então era apenas minha impressão, já que estava escuro.

-Sakura, eu...eu queria te dizer uma coisa. – Será que era o que eu estava pensando? Meu coração passou a bater mais rápido e minhas mãos estavam geladas, minhas pernas começaram a vacilar. Eu já estava com um sorriso besta na cara. Era uma pequena rosa que crescia, e seu nome era esperança.

-Quando eu te conheci, sinceramente achava que você era mais uma menininha, se achava porque era inteligente e que não sabia como não era tudo isso. – Isso foi uma chuva de granizo na minha pequena rosa, com pedras de gelo beem grandes. A coitada da rosa foi estraçalhada, não ficou nem uma pétala se quer. Olhei para baixo, será que nunca ele iria me amar? Como o destino foi injusto comigo. Mas ele continuou. - Mas o tempo foi passando e a gente caiu no mesmo time. Eu te conheci melhor e... – Ele olhou para baixo, pela cara que fazia parecia que estava com a pior dor de barriga do mundo. – Você era realmente tudo aquilo que eu achava. – Se virou e foi andando até a pedra, a uns três metros de nós.

Essa noite, que tinha prometido tanto, estava se tornando a pior de todas. Parecia ser difícil que alguma outra esperança fosse nascer. Eu realmente podia dormir sem ficar sabendo disso. Olhei para a areia no meu chinelo e nos meus dedos, gostaria de ser solta como ela, solta de qualquer amor inútil.

Depois de algum tempo na praia, voltamos. Embora a praia não fosse muito longe da casa de praia, era meia noite quando chegamos à porta da casa, demoramos um pouco porque fomos andando bem devagar. Eu iria dormir na cama, com as outras meninas, então não iria ver Sasuke, que estava no colchão. Mas mesmo depois de todos terem parecido pegar no sono eu continuei acordada. Eu não queria passar a noite em claro, então tomei um remédio para dormir.

No dia seguinte acordamos por volta das dez horas. Cada um iria fazer alguma coisa, então depois de arrumarmos as malas e as camas, alguns limpavam a casa, outros colocavam as coisas no lugar e as meninas cozinhavam. Havia o que comer, já que minha mãe tinha sido cautelosa e comprado mantimentos antes de virmos. Acabamos fazendo macarrão com molho, arrumada a mesa todos comeram e logo também já havíamos arrumado a louça.

Como era o dia anterior do Natal, fomos sair para comprar alguns enfeites para a casa e para fazer a ceia. Exploramos um pouco o local e começamos a comprar, compramos alguns duendes para a porta (Tenten achou eles bonitos), algumas renas com luzes, uns bonecos de Papai Noel para a janela, champagne, vinho, chester, tinta (para comemorarmos) e uma faca para cortamos o frango (tinha faca em casa, mas eu achei essa bonita, e consegui compra-la separado).

Quando voltamos, Tenten, Temari e Hinata foram adiantar as partes complicadas da ceia, como o chester. Eu não tinha nada para fazer então fui olhar a varanda. A noite de hoje foi mais calma, depois de arrumarmos as decorações assistimos filme, conversamos e dormimos. Hoje também não tinha conseguido dormir, porque eu tinha percebido que além de não gostar de mim Sasuke também estava me evitando, então lá se foi mais um comprimido.

Na manhã seguinte, bem cedo todos já estavam de pé. Já deixamos tudo pronto para a noite, à mesa também por isso comemos na sala, e saímos. Dessa vez cada um fez o que bem entendeu e foi para o lado que quis. Eu resolvi ir para a praia sozinha. Comecei a pensar no Natal, e que pela quantidade de bebida alguém ia ficar bêbado, fui andando e sentei na pedra que achamos outro dia. Estava vendo o céu quando ouvi alguém falando do meu lado.

-Já falei que a sua casa de praia é bonita? – Me virei e vi Sasuke sentado do meu lado. Apesar de saber que ele não me amava, meu coração começou a bater forte de novo e minhas bochechas estavam vermelhas.

-O que você quer? – ele chegou mais perto de mim.

-Eu queria esclarecer as coisas. Naquela hora, é... Bem... Eu não queria dizer exatamente aquilo, mas não saia nada da garganta então falei algo que não queria, mas que foi a única saída que eu achei.

-O que você quer dizer? – Ele pegou a minha mão, e quando olhei para ele vi que estava me fitando.

-O que eu queria dizer era que... Eu achava que você era uma menina mimada e idiota, mas quando nós caímos no mesmo time, eu conheci melhor você, percebi que você não era o que eu achava. Você era disciplinada, forte e esforçada, estava sempre querendo se superar. – Nunca imaginei que iria ouvir aquilo, meu rosto ficou ainda mais vermelho do que já estava e seu rosto estava chegando perto do meu. – Eu me lembrei de quando você protegeu nos protegeu, eu e o Naruto, no exame Chunin, e eu...eu só...queria agradecer por isso.

-A-agradecer? C-como?

-Assim. – Nossos rostos já estavam colados, meus olhos começaram a se fechar. Eu conseguia sentir a sua respiração, ouvir seu coração batendo e seu rosto tocando o meu. Seu calor envolvia meu corpo e os nossos lábios estavam se encontrando, a sua língua na minha boca... O nosso beijo.

Nos beijamos por um bom tempo, estávamos recuperando o tempo perdido, embora isso valia para a vida toda. Quando nos separamos, nossas testas ficaram encostadas e seus olhos negros me olhavam com interesse.

-S-Sasuke-k-kun...

-Sakura, eu te amo. - ele se afastou e olhou bem fundo nos meus olhos – Você quer ser minha namorada? – Era um sonho que se realizava. Tudo o que eu sempre quis estava acontecendo naquele momento.

- Sim, Sasuke. – E voltamos a nos beijar. Ficamos na praia por um tempo e voltamos para a casa de praia. Quando chegamos em casa, todos já estavam lá (e por sinal nos esperando), mas fingiram que não nos viram. Certamente perceberam que nós dois estávamos de mãos dadas e que rolava certo clima entre a gente.

Mal entramos começou o amigo oculto que havíamos combinado. Em pouco tempo todos já estavam com seus presentes nas mãos (nós já havíamos sorteado o nome antes de virmos). O Naruto foi o primeiro a começar. Saiu mais ou menos assim: Naruto – Hinata – Neji – Tenten – Temari – Shikamaru – Ino – Kiba –Shino – Sakura(eu) – Sasuke.

Apesar dessa incrível coincidência de nomes (saíram praticamente casaizinhos), ninguém trocou de nome com ninguém (pelo menos eu não vi, e olha que eu estava de olho). Cada um olhou seu presente e o guardou. Daí fomos aos fogos de artifício. O doido do Naruto teve a coragem de trazer fogos de artifícios na mala, então fomos à praia e soltamos os nossos fogos. Apesar de tudo, os fogos de artifício eram lindos! Tinham várias cores e cada um fazia uma coisa diferente no céu.

Quando finalmente acabaram os fogos (que não eram poucos), fomos à ceia. Água (para quem não bebe nada poderia fazer um suco. O extrato estava na mesa), chester, vinho, champagne, salada de maionese, macarrão, etc., além das várias sobremesas na geladeira (embora tivesse bastante coisa alguém resolveu colocar pimenta nas comidas, por isso as pessoas comeram mais as sobremesas).

Quando todos acabaram de comer, se passou um tempo, Alguns ligaram o som na sala e começaram a dançar. Shikamaru usou sua inteligência, varreu todos os espelhos da casa e com algumas kunais e linha prendeu no teto, fazendo um show de luzes com a luz de alguns abajures coloridos (claro, tudo isso porque a Temari resolveu dançar). Logo as pessoas estavam pegando as tintas e se pintando, era cabelo roxo, rosa, branco, vermelho... Tinha virado uma verdadeira festa... De Natal.

Eu e Sasuke resolvemos nos juntar a bagunça. Quem parasse para olhar, iria ver um monte de pessoas se abraçando ou até se beijando. Isso me fez pensar na tara que eu tinha pelo Sasuke-kun quando era mais nova, e agora. No meio de tanta paixão não podia faltar a nossa né?

Apesar da bagunça divertida e barulhenta ao nosso redor, não conseguia sentir mais nada além do nosso momento, o nosso beijo. E assim se fez o melhor Natal da minha vida.


End file.
